


Wash the Sweat Off

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, F/M, ashton irwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ashton get home from a run and might need a little shower...together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash the Sweat Off

“And done!” Ashton was panting, lifting his glistening arms above his head as his legs slowed down to a walk. You were right beside him, your own legs shaking and buzzing from the sprint at the corner of your street. The one you and Ashton always raced at the end of your runs.

“15 minutes this time, and I’d say that was a tie,” your boyfriend said, hands knotted in his sweat drenched curls. The red head band kept them from falling into his eyes, something he hated. But he wasn’t planning on cutting his hair anytime soon, and you loved that.

“What? No way! I was about three inches ahead of you when my feet hit the driveway.” You were arching your back as you argued your victory, letting your chest and ribs expand to lick up more oxygen. You felt a tingle in your hips and your heart thudded hard at Ashton’s heaving abdomen. He was shirtless and so tan, kissed by the sun and the beads of perspiration his exhausted but powerful body was weeping.

“Sure babe, whatever you say.”

“Um, excuse me?” You countered, the scoff harsh as it fell from your lips. Ash was so not going to give you attitude. But fuck, if it didn’t make you a little bit hot….

“You heard me!” Ashton replied as he swung open the door to your apartment. He whipped off the head band and shook out his hair, lifting his head back up as his long fingers ran through it. You had to lick your lips at how low his running shorts were now handing off of his hips.

Holy hot hell, your man was….so fine. You felt a little foolish but mostly the endorphins waded off those thoughts. The only thing you could think of was the pronounced and firm v-line of your boyfriend’s body. The curve of his sculpted waist and the fullness of his pecs.  
Ashton worked very hard for this body. You knew that; you went to the gym and on runs with him five times a week. Sometimes more.  
And right now, you forgot about the race and only concentrated on getting him in the shower and under your fingers. Under your tongue, lapping against the sweat that tasted so sweet and salty; to reward him for all his hard, hard work.

Ashton noticed right away that you weren’t with him in this conversation. Not mentally anyway. It was while pouring some water and peeling a banana that he stopped   
babbling about whatever the hell it was and stared right back.

“Um….you there? Hello?” He giggled as he waved in front of his own face, mimicking the clouded expression you were wearing.

“Baby.”

“What?” You asked, finally coming around.

“You were totally in space. Wanna tell me what’s going on?”  
But all you could see, all your eyes could focus on was the motion of those pink lips. A little red from being bitten during the sprinting. A little chapped and in need of moisture. Maybe your spit.

“Seriously? Again? Maybe it was too hot for a run and you’ve lost your-”

But you cut him off completely with your lips smashing into his. Your arms wrapped around his wet neck, tugging him in closer. The hot wave surrounding both of your bodies mingled into one steamed up cloud as your stomachs collided. Hips rubbing into his crotch, his shorts loose and letting you feel him firm and beautiful.  
He responded instantly, of course. He often got so horny after workouts that he couldn’t make it to the bed or couch, taking you right there on the kitchen counter. Or like last Friday on the living room rug, the burns still stinging slightly under the spray of a hot shower. The best drag of pain.  
Ash was taken aback a little, his body pushed into the wall and spread wide under your anxious hands. Even your knees were working him open, knocking his legs apart so you could reach down and palm him fast over his joggers.

“Shut up Ash, I need you. Now.”  
You were moaning and panting the orders against his drenched lips, tongue entering his mouth with dominance.  
He didn’t say much besides a muffled “of course baby” before hoisting you up by your ass, your legs taking the cue to wrap around his waist.  
Once he set you down on the cold tile in the bathroom you dropped to your knees, slipping your thumbs into his waistband and tugging both his shorts and boxers down at once. You peeked up at your man, eyes big and blown out with lust. He looked down at you, jaw gone slack when you licked your lips and took him into your palm.  
You needed a moment just to revel in the sheer and utter heaviness of him. So thick and long, the pretty veins throbbing against your own pulse points. 

“What are you gonna do, princess?” Ash asked, his voice absolutely wrecked already. Raspy and raw from heavy breathing and now this.

You blinked up with big bambi eyes, pumping him slow and watching his throat strain around a hiss that escaped his clenched teeth. Canines so sharp and gorgeous.

“I’m gonna treat my daddy like a king….that’s what.”

And you didn’t dare take your eyes off of his when you took your first lick. Swirling your tongue around his red tip, giggling around a glaze of precum he shot onto your lips, licking it into your throat immediately. You kissed the head gently, staring up at your daddy.  
Ashton smiled softly at you, so proud.

“Yeah, that’s my good girl,” he muttered, reaching down and stroking at your damp hair and cheekbone. You felt your stomach twist with pride and an even more powerful need to impress at those words. The fond look in his hazel eyes. The dimples cutting into his scruffy face.  
So you took a deep breath and deep throated him, sucking around his twitching girth like you’d never need air again.

“Ah fuck!” Ash groaned, so loud and gone. His fist covered his left eye, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Y/n….baby girl….” His tone was a quiver, a string ready to snap in the bow.  
You drew back slowly, hands wound around the backs of his thighs, keeping you steady. Your pace picked up when you went back down, nose hitting the wet skin below his navel, staying there and hands gripping his balls. You rolled them, getting his legs to shake and almost give out. He had the sink in a death grip, knuckles pearl white and precum bleating down your throat hot and thick.

“I’m close, fuck I’m close,” Ash breathed. You came up for air, popping off of his cock completely, hands now off of him as well. He sunk into the vanity, cursing and kicking off his shorts from his feet.  
The shower was cold at first but you needed it that way. The dial kept to the left and Ashton kept you up against the wall as his hands massaged your ass and thighs. Spanking and growling into your neck, “Mine, all fucking mine.”  
He spun you around to face the tile, cock rubbing between the crease of your ass so wet and hard, it was almost too much to stay upright. But you pushed on the balls of your feet with determination, and squeaked out a gasp when your boyfriend’s erection slapped each ass cheek a couple times.

“Daddy,” you begged. You needed it soon or you’d go insane.

“I know baby girl, I know. Daddy’s got you. Repeat that for me, will you love? Daddy’s got you….he’s got his princess.”

“Daddy’s g-got me….he’s….fuck…he’s got his princess,” you managed to shake out the words. You felt his smile against your ear and he kissed it gratefully.

“Good girl. So good for daddy..”

And that’s when he did it. Slid into you long and full and so perfect. You felt all of him.  
Every inch, every contour and vein, the rounded edge of his tip and the drenched slit blurting out his spunk into your body.  
And you both let out the dirtiest, most relieved moans ever for only the rainfall faucet to hear. He had his hands around your hips when he started to thrust. Just a small little rhythm, soft and gentle with his hips moving back and forth.  
You were mewling into the wall with a smile and a moan always on your lips. You never could keep quiet, and Ash loved it that way.

“That’s right, tell me how good it is. Let your daddy hear it.”  
He picked up the pace, hands now tugging you back in time to hit his thrusts hard and devastatingly deep. So deep, you could feel him in the pit of your fucking stomach.

“Fuck! Daddy! So good, f-feels so good!” You screamed, the sound feral as it was shredded through your teeth. Ashton’s moans got headier and more urgent. The ones of “oh baby” and “right fucking there” telling you he was close. You were too. And that meant you were coming first. Ash was always the gentleman, not coming until his princess did.

“Cum baby girl. Cum for me yeah?” He encouraged sweetly into your hair, his scent filing your senses. Filling you up in every way he could.

“Nngh…fuck!” you shouted as the knot in your stomach tightened harder than ever, spasming in your sex as the wetness of his cock slipped in and out of you at a furious speed.

“I’m coming! Shit Ash I’m coming!” You screamed, arching your back and throwing your head back onto his broad shoulder. He held you up as your legs finally gave out. Thrusting and fucking into you through it all. He banged his fist against the slippery tile when he shot his load into your pussy. Had a lot to give and held you still against his hips, only rubbing in small circles to get you both through it.  
Eventually you regained your breath and Ashton slipped out of you as you turned around to face him. He looked so beautiful, soaking wet and cheeks flushed. He looked back at you like you were the moon and the stars.

“I beat you, you know. At the sprint.” You laughed, stroking his jawline and cuddling his neck. He scoffed and burst into his lovely little fit of giggles. The Ashton you fell in love with.

“Of course you won babe,” he chuckled, now sounding sincere and not teasing in the slightest.  
You two swayed slowly in the shower, just finding your strength under the spray of the water. Ash brushed his fingers through your hair and smiled to himself as he spoke again.

“I didn’t stand a chance.”


End file.
